


Petite Plume Blanche

by Akagamie



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beaucoup de parenthèses, Ineffable Husband - Freeform, M/M, Mentions d'alcool, Rédemption possible, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akagamie/pseuds/Akagamie
Summary: L'été se finit. Aziraphale et Crowley sont dans l'arrière boutique de la librairie. Ils font comme d'habitude (parler, boire, se regarder et compagnie). Mais à un moment, Aziraphale embrasse Crowley. Et Crowley ne réagit pas du tout comme prévu. Ni comme il en a envie.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Petite Plume Blanche

Ça se passe plusieurs jours après l'apocalypse-qui-n'était-plus. Le Paradis et l'Enfer avaient échoué à détruire leurs minions dissidents (sident) avec le stratagème que nous connaissons tous. Si vous ne le connaissez pas, vous n'avez rien à faire là, vous allez vous faire spoiler très, très sévèrement. 

Reprenons. Nous sommes plusieurs jours, semaines même, après l'Apocalypse-qui-n'était-plus. Crowley et Aziraphale ont échappé à l’ire de l'Enfer et du Paradis après avoir suivit une des belles et bonnes prophéties d'Agnès Barge en choisissant sagement un visage. C'est-à-dire qu'ils avaient échangés leurs apparences (j'avais prévenu). Le jour est sur son déclin, il en est de même pour l'été.

Spatialement, vu que nous avons déterminé temporellement à quel moment post-intrigue nous étions, l'histoire prend place dans la libraire A.Z.Fell dans le quartier de Soho, à Londre, en Angleterre dans le Royaume-Uni sur la planète Terre (aussi surnommée planète bleue) dans la Voie Lactée, à plusieurs dizaines de millions d'année-lumières de l'Alpha du Centaure. Plus précisément dans l'arrière-boutique de cette librairie. Un ange et un démon sont en train de boire et de discuter à bâtons rompus de tout, de l'enfer et du paradis, des canards, du cerveau des baleines qui est énorme et qu'ils ont sauvés (les baleines, pas leurs cerveaux. Enfin, si, c'est compris dans le lot, évidemment, vous voyez ce que je veux dire), de Adam, du passé et de rien. Et parfois même, ils s'interrompent, se lancent un long regard, et reprennent la conversation là où elle était restée.

L'alcool ingurgité se mélange à leurs sangs et rend leurs gestes gourds et leurs dictions maladroites. A un moment, après une ou deux heures à être resté avachit sur le sofa, Crowley se lève, un verre à moitié vide à la main, gesticule pour illustrer (pas vraiment) un de ses propos. Aziraphale le trouve un peu étrange ce soir, le démon à l'air presque distant. Mais l'ange n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi, alors il finit par se lever lui aussi, la bouteille d'un excellent vin à la main (un ChâteauNeuf du Pape semble-t-il, mais le millésime ne sera pas révélé ici car la couche de poussière sur l'étiquette est trop épaisse). Il se rapproche du démon qui le regarde (avec mille scénarii dans les yeux, parce qu'il est amoureux, amoureux comme dans définitivement foutu, il mourrait pour cet ange, pourrait devenir son chien d'un claquement de doigt, l'ombre de son chien même, si ce même ange était du genre à avoir un chien. Il était fou amoureux de lui et avait envie de l'embrasser, de le serrer dans ses bras et de faire des choses tellement moins chaste qu'un simple baiser, mais ce n'est que dans sa tête et ça transparaît parfois, quand il est seul et que personne ne le regarde, ça transparaît dans l'éclat de ses pupilles de serpent. Et aussi, là tout de suite, une espèce de regret et de peur incompréhensible) et tend son verre.

Aziraphale, qui a les gestes gourds et la diction maladroite se prend les pieds dans la table basse sur laquelle sont posées négligemment les lunettes noires du démon roux. Une des bouteilles vides tangue dangereusement, mais se rétablit. Et Aziraphale tangue aussi dangereusement et se rattrape. Plutôt, il se rattrape aux épaules de Crowley lâchant la bouteille à moitié pleine qu'il avait dans la main. Elle s'éclate sur le sol dans un vacarme de tout les diables, le vin s’étend sur le sol en une tâche bordeaux et l'odeur monte en volutes entêtantes. 

Mais les entités présentes dans la pièce n'y font pas attention. Ça pourra toujours être miraculeusement réparé le lendemain. Parce que Aziraphale a les mains agrippées aux épaules de Crowley, et Crowley a passé un bras autour des côtes d'Aziraphale, un malheureux réflexe pour le stabiliser. A la différence que lui n'a pas lâché son verre. Ils sont dans une étreinte étrange et Crowley voit un ou deux de ses scénarii se réaliser (mais non parce qu’il ira trop vite pour son ange, il ira toujours trop vite et se sera un nouvel échec, encore un, mais qui ne l’empêchera pas de réessayer encore et toujours). L'ange est chaud contre lui, sa respiration avinée roule dans son cou. Corwley est beaucoup trop conscient des mains avec les doigts un peu boudinés, qui s'enfoncent dans la chaire osseuse de ses épaules. Il a aussi conscience qu'il a juste à incliner un tout petit peu la tête vers lui pour qu'ils soient lèvres contre lèvres. Mais non, il ne faut pas (les mot trop vite trop vite pour moi trop vite trop vite vite vite tournent dans sa tête) alors il reste comme une statue de sel (celle de Gomorrhe précisément), son souffle coincé quelque part dans ses poumons, à regarder son ange qui a le nez et les joues et le bout des oreilles et les lèvres plus rouges que d'habitude.

Crowley regarde les yeux bleus comme des lacs le contempler et se rapprocher. Ils se rapprochent jusqu'à ce que la bouche d'Aziraphale soit contre la sienne. Comme une caresse. Et Crowley pense Non (oui.) arrête (continue s'il te plaît ça fait plus de six mille ans que j'attends ça s'il te plaît mon ange) ne succombe pas à la tentation (plonge-y et noie-moi en toi). Aziraphale appuie davantage ses lèvres contre celles du démon et Crowley le sent qui se laisse aller un peu contre lui. Il sait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il aurait le goût du bon vin, des huîtres, et d'Aziraphale sur sa langue. Un gémissement se coince dans sa gorge parce qu'il attend ça depuis tellement longtemps et que c'est bon, tellement bon, et qu'il veut plus, tellement plus. Ce serait facile, tellement facile de tout mettre sur le dos de l'alcool mais. Mais Aziraphale est un ange et lui un démon. Que ce qui passe maintenant entre leurs lèvres, les unes contre les autres, entre leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, au point de sentir un frétillement dans leur aura, pourrait conduire son ange à la Chute, brutale et définitive. 

Ce que Crowley veut éviter plus que tout, il ne veut pas avoir à se le reprocher si cela arrive. C'est arrivé tellement facilement pour lui, juste des questions posées à voix hautes et de mauvaises fréquentations, alors qu'il aurait pu continuer à accrocher des étoiles dans le ciels pour les voir briller dans une paire d'yeux bleus comme des lacs. Alors, il glisse une main entre eux et pose sa paume sur le torse de son ange et le repousse. Gentiment, même s'il a l'impression que ses membres sont en plomb et qu'il fait une des pires erreurs de sa longue vie. Et il déteste ce qu'il va dire. Il se hait pour ça même, plus que d'habitude.

Aziraphale le regarde sans comprendre, parce qu'il sait que le démon, son cher démon crève de le toucher depuis maintenant des années, et qu'il lui donne enfin ce qu'il veut sur un plateau d'argent, parce qu'il peut enfin le lui donner, parce qu'il n'a plus de compte à rendre, et que s'il devait chuter, se serait arrivé depuis belles lurettes maintenant. L'ange blond ouvre la bouche pour protester, pour lui dire tout ce qui se bouscule sur sa langue, mais Crowley a un sourire infiniment triste qui découvre un peu ses canines, mais pas autant que ce qu'Aziraphale lit dans ses yeux entièrement jaunes. Le regret beaucoup, mais aussi la douleur, l'ivresse un peu et tellement d'amour que sa peau fourmille, qu'il le ressent de manière physique. Il y voit aussi beaucoup de reflets blancs, comme autant de larmes contenues. Alors Aziraphale ferme la bouche. Crowley fait remonter sa main qui était avant sur son torse. Il la fait passer dans son cou, sur sa mâchoire, pour finalement épouser sa joue. Elle est fraîche pense l'ange qui regarde toujours les yeux tellement expressifs du démon, tellement expressif que c'est pour ça qu'il les caches derrière les verres noires de ses lunettes. Elle est fraîche et c'est bizarre parce qu'il fait chaud, même si l'été est presque finit, qu'ils ont bu et que cette main sur sa joue a été coincé entre eux deux et qu'elle devrait être chaude, mais en même temps, c'est la main de Crowley et donc ce qui est sensé être soumis au lois de la physique ne l'est pas parce que Crowley a toujours été du côté quantique des lois de la physique.

Aziraphale voit les dents de son démon s'ouvrir, ses lèvres au goût de vin se tordre douloureusement, et finalement, il entend les mots que la voix un peu acide et tellement familière de Crowley qu'il en connaît le moindre accent par cœur, qu'il sait ce que signifie la moindre fêlure, le moindre sifflement. Là, sa voix est douce. Elle ne siffle pas. Comme s'il lui disait des mot doux, des mots rien que pour lui. Et c'est ce qui fait peur à Aziraphale, c'est que la douceur ne va pas avec l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre qu’exsude Crowley. Et qu'il va sauter. Et l'ange comprend ensuite les mots.

« Tu vas trop vite pour moi, mon ange. »

Ce sont ses propres mots, prononcés plusieurs décennies avant. Le choc statufie Aziraphale. Parce qu'il a l'impression que quelque chose se brise en lui, et quelque part une petite partie de lui pense, noyé sous tout les ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible, par le Ciel, non, une petite voix sous son crâne qui se fait peu entendre, espère que Crowley n'a pas ressenti ça lorsque lui-même lui a balancé ces mots au visage.

Après, tout vas très vite. La main de Crowley glisse de la joue d'Aziraphale, et se rétracte dans sa chaire alors qu'il se transforme en serpent. Son visage s'amincit, ses cheveux roux se fondent dans son crâne et son corps s'étire et s'étire. Son jean skinny ultra serré craque. Et c'est le seul bruit que fait sa transformation. Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles il se métamorphosait, Crowley les a passé à regarder Aziraphale, à graver son image dans ses rétines. Il l'a déjà fait avant tellement de fois, mais là, il sait c'est que c'est la dernière fois. Il refuse de goûter au fruit interdit si cela doit faire abattre l'arbre. Alors, il le regarde jusqu'à plus soif, puis fais onduler son corps pour s'éclipser par une fenêtre ouverte de l'arrière-boutique.

L'ange ne bouge toujours pas avant de finalement se laisser tomber au sol. Le vin qui c'est éventé, tâche son pantalon beige. Il ne comprend pas.

Le démon quant à lui traverse Londres pour rejoindre son appartement. Miraculeusement, personne n'était sur sa route et toujours miraculeusement, personne ne le vit. Il n'y eu pas de campagne sur un énième monstre dans la ville.  
L'asphalte sous son ventre est encore chaude du soleil de la journée, et c'est, du moins, cela aurait dû être agréable, mais cela lui rappelle juste qu'il avait eu une autre chaleur, vivante, contre son ventre quelques minutes plus tôt. Heureusement que les serpents ne pouvaient pas pleurer, sinon il aurait laissé une traînée mouillée dans son sillage. 

Quand il eut rejoins finalement son appartement gris, maussade avait dit son ange une fois, il entreprit d'y entrer sans changer de forme, de s'enrouler près de ses plantes, dont les feuilles le cachaient un peu. Avant de s'endormir comme une masse en souhaitant ne plus jamais se réveiller.

* * * 

En fait tout a commencé plus tôt. Presque juste après que Aziraphale ai rendu sa fameuse épée enflammée (enfin, rendu, pas vraiment, c'était à lui à la base. Enfin à Dieu, si on veut vraiment être tatillon, mais vu qu'elle a l'air de s'en soucier comme de sa première paire de chaussette...). Ça n'avait pas vraiment été tangible comme commencement, mais plutôt comme une réalisation pour l'ange. Parce qu'il était libre. Il avait choisit son (''leurs'') camps et il ne devait plus rien à personne. Et il n'y avait pas le moindre signe avant-coureur de Chute. Bien que techniquement, une chute était soudaine, c'est implicite. Mais depuis le temps...

Bref, toujours est-il que comme ils étaient libres, il pouvait commencer à courtiser Crowley. Sans aucun remord. Et c’est ce qu'il avait décidé de faire. (Après, il ne faut pas s'imaginer des sérénades, des bouquets de mille roses chaque matin devant la porte de son cher démon, ni de déclarations tirées des meilleurs auteurs du 18e siècle, de phrases trop libidineuses glissées ça et là dans la conversation. Non, c'était plus des regards, des long regards, qui voulaient dire REGARDES-MOI JE T'AIME et beaucoup plus de contacts. Des cuisses, des épaules qui se touchent plus souvent, des mains qui traînent négligemment lors des promenades qui ne demandent qu'à être prises et ne plus être lâchées. Beaucoup plus de temps passé ensemble, aussi. Et la parenthèse commence à être un peu longue, laissons-leurs un peu d'intimité aussi, bande de voyeur !) Et Crowley semblait y être sensible. Vraiment sensible. Parce qu'il répondait à ses regards, mais pas vraiment aux contacts. Comme s'il avait peur de le briser s'il s'approchait trop près de lui. 

Alors Aziraphale prenait son mal en patience, ils avaient tout le temps du monde après tout. Et souvent, tout le temps du monde voulait dire passer des journées à lézarder dans sa librairie. Crowley était parfois là, parfois non. Parfois c'était juste une soirée, parfois, c'était trois jours. Et le démon dormait beaucoup sur le sofa aussi. Aziraphale était souvent près de lui, à lire, à penser, à s'occuper de ses livres, à lire, parfois prendre des nouvelles d'Adam et à lire. Et de temps en temps, quand Crowley semblait se crisper, quand il semblait avoir de mauvais rêves, quand il semblait vouloir échapper à ses démons (ah, l'ironie de la situation) Aziraphale laissait ses ailes s'ouvrir et son aura l'envelopper. Parce que l'ange savait que sa présence réconfortait son cher démon. Et en de très rares occasions, les ailes noires de Crowley apparaissaient au contact des plumes blanches d'Aziraphale. Quand ça arrivait, Aziraphale cessait toutes activités (vous savez, lire, penser,s'occuper des livres, lire, prendre des nouvelles, lire tout ça, tout ça) et regardait Crowley dormir. Parce qu'il voyait sur son visage tout ce que le démon n'avait plus le courage de lui dire. Et aussi parce qu'Aziraphale le trouvait beau et quand son vieil ami dormait, c'était un des seuls moments où il pouvait l'observer sans se gêner, sans avoir des lunettes noires qui cachaient son ses expressions, sans avoir de questions.

Et quand Crowley semblait avoir froid, Aziraphale lui apportait un gros plaid en tweed et se miraculait un chocolat chaud au passage.

* * *

Du point de vue d'Aziraphale, tout ce passait bien. Mais de celui de Crowley, ho ho, oh que non cela ne se passait pas bien. Son ange manifestait certes son intérêt pour sa personne, de manière équivoque en plus et cela réjouissait Crowley, vraiment. Mais ce qui le perturbait était la non-réponse des hautes instances après l'apocalypse-qui-n'était-plus. Parce qu'arrêter un Armageddon ne se faisait pas tout les jours, et ils avaient beau avoir embobiné Lord Belzeebub et Gabriel avec leurs histoires de Grand-Plan-Ineffable-Que-Personne-Ne-Connaît, Dieu, Elle savait très bien ce qu'Elle faisait... Même si d'après Crowley, cela faisait longtemps qu'Elle avait abandonné tout le monde pour refaire un univers ailleurs (enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il disait à Aziraphale quand leur conversation dérivait sur la théologie. Au fond, Crowley croyait toujours en Elle comme si elle était sa mère, une mère qu'il avait terriblement déçu et aux yeux de laquelle il voulait désespérément se racheter), Dieu ne pouvait certainement pas laisser les deux acteurs responsables de l'absence d'une fin du monde prévue depuis plus de 6000 ans se balader sans rien faire, sans rien dire. (Si je vous ai spoilé, c'est de votre faute, je vous préviens depuis le début que ça risque d'arriver).

Et donc, Crowley se posait beaucoup de questions et réfléchissait encore plus pour trouver des réponses à ses questions. Et ne pas savoir l'empêchait de batifoler avec son ange. Et même si la logique voudrait que Dieu les laisse tranquille, vu qu'elle ne s'était jamais manifestée malgré leurs arrangement, malgré l'amour désespéré qu'éprouvait Crowley, il doutait beaucoup et ne voulait en aucun cas être celui qui ferait Chuter Aziraphale, si ce genre d'humeur lui revenait.

Cependant tout a basculé le jour où commence cette fanfiction. il s'avère qu'Aziraphale l'avait appelé le matin, pendant qu'il arrosait ses plantes (exceptionnellement, il ne les menaçait pas. Elles étaient plus resplendissantes que d'habitude, aucune tâche jaunâtre, pas de sécheresse inhabituelle. Si elles faisaient un effort, il pouvait se montrer clément envers elles) pour lui proposer de passer la soirée dans sa librairie, avec une bonne cuvée. Ce que le démon avait accepté, bien évidemment (sinon, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire). 

Il faut savoir que Crowley avait passé une journée à dormir sur le sofa d'Aziraphale deux jours, et il se souvenait avoir mal dormi, un peu, au début. Sa sieste remonte à deux jours avant et il se peut qu'il avait eu une immense flemme de prendre de sa douche en rentrant chez lui, de mettre ses vêtements au sale (enfin plutôt de miraculer le lavage de ses vêtements). Et donc, suite à l'appel d'Aziraphale, Crowley avait décider de s'apprêter. Enfin, s'apprêter, surtout se rendre présentable et démêler ses cheveux qu'il avait rapidement fait poussé après avoir vu une coiffure stylée sur un mannequin à la télévision, dont le talon aiguille d'une douzaine de centimètres se brisa mystérieusement, la faisant tomber sur une autre mannequin, qui se rétama aussi et bouscula une autre demoiselle et ainsi de suite. Comme des dominos géants et très fin. Ce qui lui faisait penser que Famine n'avait pas vraiment été vaincu par un gamin. (Cependant aucune blessure à déplorer).

Et quitte à prendre soin de soi, autant y aller à fond. Crowley avait laissé ses ailes se déployer dans son dos et commencé à les réarranger, à enlever celles qui étaient tordues, à lisser celles qui en avaient besoin. C'était une tâche assez longue, mais en même temps, elle l'apaisait. Il aimait toucher ses ailes, car même si elles étaient devenues noires après le bain de souffre, elles étaient toujours là, preuve qu'il avait été un ange, et c'était comme un doigt d'honneur à sa créatrice. Il en était très fier.

Et c'est en retirant une de ses plumes froissées qu'il avait remarqué une anomalie qui bloqua en lui toute pensée rationnelle. Qui le laissa bouche bée. Qui balança dans les orties le bon sens et la logique (et mémé). 

Une plume blanche.

Immaculée.

Pure.

Dans ses ailes à lui. 

Avec des mains tremblantes, il l'avait prit doucement et l'avait amené à la hauteur de son visage pour mieux l'observer. Ses doigts ne l'avaient picotés aucunement (les objets sacrés lui faisaient cet effet, en plus d'un sentiment de malaise). Rien, comme si la plume avait été là tout le temps. Il avait relâché son souffle et le duvet ainsi que les cils de la plume avaient ondulé doucement.

Et toutes les implications possibles avaient explosé dans le cerveaux de Crowley. Était-ce un signe de Dieu ? De Son Pardon ? Allait-il redevenir un ange avec le temps? Est-ce que tout les démons avaient commencé à muter ? Est-ce que son ange à lui avait eu quelques chose de similaire ? Non, il lui en aurait parlé... Oui, mais rappelle-toi qu'il ne t'a rien dit quand il a découvert où était caché l'Antéchrist. Peut-être est-il en train de devenir un démon lentement, sans le savoir parce qu'il a protégé l'Antéchrist au lieu de lui planter son épée dans la gorge quand il était à sa merci. Peut-être que c'est Adam qui lui donne la rédemption qu'il veut tant ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est un signe de vieillissement, comme les humains ont des cheveux blancs ? Peut-être que... Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Et si ...peut-être que ? Pourquoi ?

Et Crowley n'avait réussit qu'à se raccrocher au fait que si lui devenait un ange, Aziraphale devenait peut-être un démon pour des raisons obscures.(et ce dernier le lui cacherait parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, parce qu'il préférait chercher une solution tout seul de son côté). Et il devait empêcher son ange de Chuter. Parce que la Chute était inextricable de la nature d'un démon. Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait la précipiter ? Aziraphale qui flirtait plus ou moins ouvertement avec lui. Qui avait des sentiments pour lui ? Ou alors... Cela ne pouvait-être que ça. Aziraphale était sa tentation ultime. S'il y succombait il ne redeviendrait jamais un ange et Aziraphale chuterai. Parce que les leçons que donnaient Dieu étaient toujours cruelles et faisaient mal (et ne faites pas genre de ne pas savoir. Regardez nos personnages, regardez ce qui c'est passé avec Noé, avec Jonas, avec Jésus et tellement d'autres).

Non, cela n'arriverait pas. Même s'il le voyait le soir même. Crowley serait clair avec lui et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Et fort de cette décision, il avait rangé la plume dans un écrin miraculeux, lui-même dans une boite, elle même dans une boite plus grande, puis mise dans un tiroir, où elle rentrait miraculeusement. Il avait ensuite continué de réarranger ses plumes, sans trouver d'autres anomalies blanches.

Et finalement, le soir qui nous intéresse, Crowley avait agit comme d'habitude, en essayant de mettre un peu de distance. Mais quand Aziraphale l'avait embrassé, toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait enfouie ressurgit et il avait sorti les mots qui l'avaient le plus meurtris, pour être sûr que son ange ne revienne plus vers lui, pour être sur qu'Aziraphle ne succombe pas à la tentation du fieffé serpent qu'il était.

* * *

Quand Crowley se réveille quelques jours plus tard, il encore enroulé dans ses plantes. Il a froid. Il a mal au crâne. Il a mal tout court. Il a l'impression que quelqu'un va défoncer sa porte d'entrée à force de cogner dessus. Il n'a aucune envie de bouger. Même si quelqu'un l'appelle par son nom, le menace de nombreux mots et sonne désespéré. Même si la personne a la même voix qu'Aziraphale. Surtout si la personne a la voix d'Aziraphale, en fait.

Et parce qu'il est un peu lâche et fatigué de composer avec le monde depuis 6000 ans, il fait comme s'il n'entendait rien et se rendort pour encore longtemps, il l'espère. Un siècle ou deux, ça serait parfait.

Et quand il ré-ouvre les yeux, il est toujours dans ses plantes. Une couche de poussière ne le recouvre pas comme il s'y attendait. Il n'a pas de courbatures à être resté dans la même position trop longtemps. Il a toujours froid. Il a toujours mal au crâne. Il a toujours mal tout court. Par contre, il n' pas l'impression que quelqu'un va défoncer sa porte sa porte d'entrée à force de cogner dessus. Parce qu'il ne s'est écoulé qu'une poignée de minutes depuis que quelqu'un avec la voix d'Aziraphale l'a appelé par son nom. Maintenant, la voix est plus proche, beaucoup plus proche et accompagnée de bruits de pas précipités

« Oh Crowley, cher Crowley, tu es là !

Et Crowley voit de manière floue son ange adoré s'accroupir face à lui et il sait qu'il va devoir bouger, devoir faire face. Alors il se déroule lentement, passe à côté d'Aziraphale, ses écailles frôlent le tissu de son pantalon beige. Et une fois sorti de son coin, de ses plantes, il reprend forme humaine. Aziraphale observe avec attention la transformation, il n'a pas l'habitude de voir son compagnon passer de sa forme serpentine à humaine et vise-versa . Mais il se reprend bien vite :

-Dieu merci, soupire-t-il. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer, s'il te plaît, pourquoi tu es parti comme ça?

Crowley se renfrogne et ça fait comme s'il fronçait tout les traits de son visage en même temps. Il n'a pas ses lunettes et n'aime pas ça. Il a l'impression d'être trop transparent, sans.

-Pourquoi ?Oh mais je te l'ai dit, mon ange, tu vas trop vite pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici de toute façon ? Tu n'as pas d'autres personne avec qui fraterniser ? A emmerder, plutôt ?

Le démon sait qu'il est méchant. Évidemment puisque c'est un démon. Mais il veut (pas vraiment, mais c'est pour le bien de son ange) qu'Aziraphale le déteste, pour l'éloigner le plus possible de sa Chute. Il espère que ramener de vieilles disputes sur le tapis le fera partir, comme à chaque fois et ainsi, ils pourront se retrouver quelques années ou siècles plus tard et faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu ces mots. C'est ce que veut Crowley, que l'ange prenne la mouche et s'en aille.

Sauf que l'ange en question, il a sauvé la Terre de l'Apocalypse, il a littéralement vu Satan puis l'enfer, et en est ressortit vivant, en un seul morceaux, sain et sauf. Alors ce ne sont pas des mots, même prononcé par le premier tentateur qui allait le faire partir.

-Eh bien, il s'avère que depuis quelques temps, nous sommes tout les deux notre propres camps, alors non, je n'ai personne d'autre à emmerder, répond Aziraphale au tac au tac. Sérieusement, Crowley, rajoute-il plus doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Ça.

Voyant que visiblement, il n'arrivera pas à faire partir Aziraphale si facilement, Crowley se dirige vers vers le tiroir où est posé une grande boite qui rentrait miraculeusement dedans. Il l'ouvre, sort la boite. Il l'ouvre, sort encore une boite plus petite. Il l'ouvre, sort un écrin. Il l'ouvre, sort la plume. Il prend la pointe entre ses deux doigts, se retourne et la présente à l'ange, même s'il sont à deux trois mètres de distance. Qui regarde sans comprendre.

-Une... Plume ? Tout ceci pour une plume ? Demande-t-il incertain.  
-Oui, mon ange, une plume. Une de mes plumes si tu veux tout savoir. Je l'ai retrouvé dans une de mes ailes.

Aziraphale fronce les sourcil. Comment est-ce possible se demande-t-il ? Et quel lien absurde son démon a-t-il fait pour en arriver à cette situation ?

-Je crois que je suis en train de redevenir un ange, explique Crowley avec une petit voix, parce qu'il n'ose pas y croire vraiment.

Aziraphale ne dit rien pendant un moment. Quelque chose cloche avec la plume. Il se rapproche d'un pas et tends la main vers elle : 

-Est-ce que je peux … ? 

Crowley la lui tend en réponse, obligeant Aziraphale à franchir la distance qui les sépare lui-même. Et au moment de la prendre, il fait en sorte que ses doigts effleurent ceux du démon, qui déglutit. Il observe attentivement la plume. Puis, suivant son intuition, il fait apparaître ses ailes. Crowley a un mouvement de recul face à l'envahissement soudain de son espace personnel. L'ange ramène une de ailes blanches, blanches comme la plume, devant lui et les compare. Après quelques secondes, il parle d'une voix blanche :

-C'est une des miennes.  
-Que ..Quoi ?  
-Cette plume est à moi, répète Aziraphale. Elle a du tombé et...  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans mes ailes ? S'écrie Crowley

Et Azirphale rougit un peu. Crowley fronce les sourcils.

-Eh bien... Commence l'ange en cherchant ces mots. Tu vois, quand tu dors à la libraire, pas tout le temps bien sûr, parfois, il s'avère que je... Oh Seigneur que c'est gênant...  
-Parle, mon ange.

Crowley n'a pas l'air bien. Parce que ces espoirs de rédemption sont en train de s'évanouir et il ne sait pas par quoi va les remplacer Aziraphale et qu'il ne sait pas comment il va pouvoir garder la face. L'ange inspire fort et le regarde droit dans les yeux, les yeux de serpent qu'il a si rarement l'occasion de voir :

-Tu as l'air de faire de mauvais rêves et il s'avère que quand je fait apparaître mes ailes et que je suis prêt de toi, tu t'apaises. Et parfois, tes ailes apparaissent... C'est arrivé la dernière fois, il y a quelques jours et j'étais occupé à ranger quelques-uns de mes livres et je les époussetait un peu aussi, c'est pratique, ces ailes pour ce genre de chose, et hum... je suppose que la plume est tombée sur tes ailes, tout simplement.

Crowley serre les dents.

-Crowley, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as pu croire que tu redevenais un ange, mais quel est le rapport avec tout ça ? Demande Aziraphale.

Crowley n'a pas envie de lui dire, parce qu'il va passer pour un idiot, il le sait. Alors il temporise :

-Tu sais quoi, j'ai besoin d'un verre.

Et juste avec cette phrase, il s'éloigne d'Aziraphale et va dans sa cuisine. Évidemment que l'ange est sur ces pas, (il a fait disparaître ses ailes entre temps) mais il fait semblant de l'ignorer pour reprendre contenance. Il cherche longtemps une bouteille et de guerre las, finit par miraculer un verre qu'il tend à l'ange avant de le remplir. Lui, il boit directement au goulot. Aziraphale à l'air désapprobateur, mais ne dit rien. Un long moment passe. Très long moment. (on pourrait dire qu'un ange passe même. Mais l'ange ici, c'est Aziraphale, et lui, il ne passe pas à autre chose, il veut savoir et il attendra jusqu'à ce que Crowley veuille bien lui expliquer). Finalement, Crowley prend une grande gorgée et se lance. Il n'aime pas les conversations à cœur ouvert. Il n'aime pas être se sentir être mis à nu, vulnérable. Il regrette la présence de ses lunettes noires vraiment très fort.

Il explique son raisonnement, en essayant de ne pas le faire sonner aussi stupide que lui. Il bute sur les mots et essaye d'expliquer à demi-mot, sans vraiment le dire pourquoi est-ce qu'Aziraphale qui chute, finit dans un bassin de souffre est un de ses pires cauchemars. Et l'ange écoute. Quand Crowley a fini, il parle, presque en chuchotant :

-Oh Crowley, mon garçon... Si je devais Chuter, se serait arriver depuis tellement de temps.

Le démon ne veut pas le regarder, mais il murmure un « pourquoi ? »

Et Aziraphale sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il se plante devant Crowley. Il lui attrape le visage, l'obligeant à le regarder. Il lui laisse juste de le temps d'écarquiller les yeux. Et il l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Parce que ça fait depuis au moins 1943 qu'il en a envie (et encore ça, c'est le moment où il c'est rendu compte que Crowley était un peu plus que son meilleur ami) et maintenant qu'il ne doit plus rien à personne, il ne va certainement pas se gêner. 

Et Crowley, lui ne bouge pas la première seconde, ni la deuxième. La troisième de ce baiser, il la savoure et la quatrième il ferme les yeux, la cinquième il ouvre la bouche et toutes celles qui suivent, il les passe à embrasser son ange.

Quand ils finissent par se séparer, les deux se regardent comme s'ils n'étaient pas sûr de ce qui vient d'arriver. Finalement, Aziraphale fait mine de s'examiner, surjouant beaucoup, puis il sourit à Crowley :

-Eh bien, aucun signe annonciateur de chute, semble-t-il.

Et Crowley l'attire à lui dans une étreinte serrée et le respire. Aziraphale passe ses bras autour de son corps sec et lui parle doucement, des mots rien pour eux deux. Crowley ferme les yeux, fort et il les écoute tous. 

Ses ailes ne redeviendront sans doute jamais blanches. Mais il avait un ange avec lui maintenant.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous et toutes ! J'espère que ça vous plu (vraiment). N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.
> 
> Des bisous!


End file.
